We are exploring methods of delivering a heated metal tip via a percutaneous catheter to disintegrate arterial atherosclerotic plaque that is obstructing coronary or other vessels. While a metal tip hot tip heated by absorbtion of laser light has been shown effective in disintegration of plaque other methods of heating the tip may be more convenient and much less expensive. In our work we are exploring the use of an electric arc to provide an intense concentrated heat inside of a metalic tip on the catheter. Problems involve the safe delivery of power to a very small area without jeopardizing the flexibility of the catheter. The arc offers concentrated heat that can be powered by relatively high voltage low current lead which retain the flexibility of the catheters. Other electric and chemical heating schemes are also being investigated.